DanFic - An unexpected meeting
by Naruto'sWhiskers
Summary: it's the first day of school and things aren't going great so far... Until you get to meet someone special.
1. Chapter 1

*intro of "St Jimmy" starts playing*

_Fuck! Why did I think It was a good idea to set this song as my alarm sound?_

You think as you make an attempt to get out of your comfy and warm bed.

It's currently 7:00 in the morning aka I-hate-my-life time of the day and also the first day of school. The thought of having to go back there and face all these stuck up students makes you sick. Or maybe it's the thought of having to hear another sarcastic comment from a teacher you would gladly spit in his/her coffee if you had the chance.

You've managed to get up (kinda) but all these thoughts drag you back down as you fall back and sink into your soft bed sheets.

First attempt to get up: Failed

And what about all those tests you're going to fail? The lessons haven't even started and you're already thinking about giving up. You know you won't do any homework, actually you don't really remember the last time you opened a school book... And you probably won't pay much attention in class either. You prefer to just draw in your little sketchbook instead of taking notes.

"Y/N, are you up yet? You don't wanna be late on your first day!" your mother shouts from the kitchen.

_Late for what? Hell? _

"I'm up mum!" you shout back, even though you haven't gotten up yet.

You finally decide to get out of bed and make yourself look presentable. The first impression is always important, right? As you drag your feet towards the bathroom you imagine how horrible your must look. You raise your head and stare at your reflection.

It's worse than you though.

"Messy" doesn't even begin to describe how your hair looks and of course there are dark circles under your eyes because you thought it was a great idea to blog till 4am (curse you tumblr!). At least your skin looks clear, that's a relief. You wash your face and brush your teeth. Combing your bird-nest looking hair has always been a chore for you so you skip it and decide to just straighten them a bit. Then you apply a bit of concealer, eyeliner and mascara, not too much though... and done.

You look up for a second time and you're pleased with the result.

_Yep, much better, _you think as you wink to your reflection before getting out of the bathroom and straight to your room. _Now it's time for the clothes... _You decide to go with the usual black skinny jeans (not so skinny around your pear-shaped body though...), a baggy, plaid shirt and your black converse. Simple as that. You never really put that much effort into what you wore.

_What time is it?_ you ask yourself as you grab your phone.

_8:07, I missed the bus! Damn it, I'll have to walk now... _

You start running around the room, grabbing things and throwing them inside your backpack. Breakfast isn't an option unless you want to miss first period but you decide to grab a coffee on your way to school since you're gonna be late anyway.

As you walk out the door you take your mp3 out of your pocket and put on your headphones. You press "shuffle" and "Highway to hell" starts playing.

_Seriously? _ you think, raising an eyebrow. _Thanks for the motivation._

You continue to walk though, dozing off now and then, imagining that you are in a movie or something. You really enjoy doing that, especially when reality isn't that pleasant and you just want to escape from everything. The only good thing about school is art class. You loved art and you tried really hard in class unlike most of the students who were just throwing paint at each other like 5 year olds.

You finally reach your school but before you go inside you look at the time. It's almost 9 o'clock so you've already kinda missed the first period. Instead of walking straight to your doom you decide to wait at the coffee shop outside until 9:15.

There's a small table by the window that looks nice and isolated so you go and sit over there, not wanting to talk to anybody this early in the morning. You order your usual to the polite waitress that came over as soon as you sat down and then you wait while you casually look around the shop for anything, or anyone interesting. There's a guy in a suit, reading a newspaper, an old couple who looks really cute (iseriouslyloveoldcouples3) and a bunch of other random people... And then there's this boy at the corner of the shop who seems to be about your age. He has brown hair with a fringe that partly covers his chocolaty brown eyes and he's really handsome. His face looks up and you find yourself looking directly into the his eyes as he does the same thing. After a few seconds you both break eye contact as he reaches for something in his backpack. He takes out a sketch book and a pencil and starts drawing. He seems pretty concentrated and it makes you wonder what he's sketching. After a little while, he looks at his watch, takes his stuff and gets out of the coffee shop rather quickly. He's most likely late for school just like you.

You finish your coffee, pay the waitress and leave the shop. _I wonder if I'll ever get to see that guy again _you think as you walk into the school building. You go towards your locker to wait for the bell to ring but as you're walking hastily your phone rings. You open your bag and start looking for it not really paying attention to what's in front of you. Suddenly, you bump into someone who is, apparently, also in a rush and you both fall down.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" the guy says in a worried tone.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's my fault anyway, no need to apologize." you say as you look up to face him.

As soon as you look at him you realize he's the same boy from the coffee shop and you feel your heart beating fast.

"Here, I'll help you with these." he says as he picks up a couple of your notebooks that are scattered all around the floor.

His hand reaches your sketchbook and he starts flicking through the pages with interest.

"Wow, these are really good!" he says with a smile on his face. The dimples that have suddenly appeared on his cheeks are the cutest thing.

"Nah, they're not that great." you say but you're probably blushing right now.

"I really like them." he says with a little smirk "But I think we should get up now, unless you want to spent the rest of the day here with an idiot, that's totally fine with me."

You giggle. "To be honest I'd rather do that instead of going to class... But I guess you're right." you say as you get up and start cleaning the dust off your clothes.

"Well, the bell is about to ring and I have to get to class, so... I'll see you around?" he says after he gets up too.

"Sure, we should hang out at lunchtime or something." you say with a little smile "Although, you haven't told me your name yet."

"You're right, I almost forgot. I'm Dan." he says.

"Nice to officially meet you" you say with a smile "I'm Y/N".

"That's a really nice name. It was lovely meeting you Y/N." he says "Also, check your sketch book."

"Err... ok, I will. Bye Dan." you say with a puzzled look and then wave at him as he leaves.

_Wow, that was rather interesting. I wonder why he wanted me to check my sketch book..._


	2. Chapter 2

*school bell rings*

_I hate that sound._

A few minutes ago you were in these hallways alone with Dan. Now, moments later, you're drowning in a sea of students who've just emerged from their classrooms while the silence has quickly been replaced with talking and laughter.

Your thoughts suddenly get interrupted by a very recognizable voice behind you.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

You turn around, glad to see your best friend walking towards you, until you notice the angry expression on her face.

"Heeey, is this what you say to your best friend first thing in the morning?" you say, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, when she misses first period and doesn't answer her phone!" she says, still angry but not as much.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. I missed the bus and didn't want to show up when class was nearly over so I went to the coffee shop across the street to wait for a bit and I saw this really cute guy..."

"Whoa there, why didn't you say from the start that there was a guy involved? Tell me all about it!" her face has lightened up and she's now eagerly waiting to hear something interesting.

"Don't get too pumped up, nothing big happened. When I left the coffee shop we met again in school and we talked a little bit, that's all. His name is Dan and he's really nice." you finish your sentence and a little smile has taken over your face.

"Aw that's cute! I never knew you were capable of expressing emotions and now look at you, you're blushing." she says jokingly with a proud smile on her face.

"Shut up, I'm not! Besides, it's not like I have any chance with him. He probably has tons of girls drooling over him..." you say and a sigh escapes your lips.

"Nooo, don't say that. I bet he likes you! Did he leave his number or something?" B/F/N says, trying to comfort you.

"No, but just before he left he told me to check my sketch book. Weird right?" you say.

"Yeah, kind of. Aren't you curious though? Open it, maybe he wrote something in it." she says in a happy tone.

You agree, take the sketch book out of your backpack and as you open it a page falls out. You pick it up and take a look to see what's on it.

"What is it? What is it?" B/F/N says jumping around with excitement.

"I think it's- it's me."

The drawing you're holding in your hands has taken you by surprise. It's a beautiful sketch of you sitting in the coffee shop with a cup of coffee on your hands, looking outside the window with a peaceful expression on your face.

"Wow, this is amazing. When did he manage to do this? You just met this morning." you're friend's puzzled expression now matches yours as you both stare at the piece of paper in front of you.

"He must've drawn it at the coffee shop when I first saw him. I remember him sketching something, I never imagined that it'd be me." you say slightly blushing at the thought of Dan drawing you.

"Look! He's written something on the back of the page."

_**Dear stranger, **_

_**Sorry if this comes out as creepy, I just thought you were really pretty so I wanted to draw you. Have a nice day.**_

_**Dan (:**_

"Oh my god, he even wrote his phone number!" you say with a smile.

"Ok this is adorable. If you don't marry this guy I will." B/F/N says half serious, half joking.

"Whatever, we'll talk more about this later. Right now we need to get to class." you say as you put all your stuff back in your backpack.

"Sure, we don't wanna miss math class." she says sarcastically.

When you've finally got to your class you go sit at the back of the room since you're not really planning to pay attention. A few seconds after the lesson has started and you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around and to your surprise you see Dan sitting right behind you.

"Hi." he whispers with a cute smile.

"Hey stalker." you whisper jokingly.

"Oh come on. Just admit that you hoped to see me here..." he whispers with a smirk.

"Well, I wanted to see you and thank you about the drawing." you whisper.

"Yeah, sorry about that... I couldn't help it, you were just so cute." he whispers biting his lip.

"Are you flirting with me in math class? Not that I mind, I don't get any of these things anyway." you whisper.

"Maybe... You know, you could come over at my house on Saturday. I'm good at math and I could teach you some stuff if you wanted." he whispers.

"Thanks, I'd love to. I'll text you later, ok?" you whisper with a little smile on your face.

"Sure." he whispers with a wink.

_Wow, maybe math isn't that bad after all..._


End file.
